


Auf Wiedersehen, Meine Liebe

by cyb3rb0yfri3nd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb3rb0yfri3nd/pseuds/cyb3rb0yfri3nd
Summary: [CHAPTER 138 SPOILERS]They were going to get married. He wanted to ask her the question, as soon as all of this is done. He goes to help land the final blow, he goes back for her.She's not there.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Auf Wiedersehen, Meine Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading chapter 138, I decided the best way to deal with my feelings was to write some angst! Now I'm not very experienced in writing angst, so tell me how you like it!

He lands swiftly, the others climbing off of him. He hears shouts behind him, and he finally gets a clue to bring himself out. It's over now. He shouldn't be needed much anymore. But even then, he can't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The smoke gathers around them all, he can feel it brush against his second skin.  
  
He feels a tug, a pull you could say. He rushes to expose himself, his skin tearing and his lungs gasping for air. His muscles are caught, he's stuck, though he pushes on. One more pull and he sees the sun, it shines too bright for him to bear. He turns, looks away, and sees them.  
  
Mother and father.  
  
They're rushing to him, climbing up his back. Their eyes are wide, frantic, and tearful. Behind them sits the girl and her family, all wearing the same tear-jerking face. His arm is lifted, he's reaching out for his loved ones, and his hand is grabbed by another.  
  
His mother pulls him towards her, ripping him out ever so slightly. His father is next to her, evidently trying to do the same. She's crying, holding him to her chest and sobbing. The muscles clinging to his face and nape are soggy, dripping steam and getting covered in salty tears.  
  
His father is much the same, though he wraps his arms around and squeezes as hard as he can. His mother is babbling, words of reassuring and urgency flying out of her mouth.  
  
She looks red, they all do.  
  
His vision is blurry, it's too bright and everyone looks caked in blood. The visible air blocks him from seeing his comrades, he doesn't feel like everything's okay.  
  
It's all over, isn't it?  
  
It's not.  
  
There's a flash, another being. His family is rushed off of him and he's being pushed down into his second skin. His cacoon of muscles is suffocating and he feels he can bear it much longer. The two staying on his back give him a signal, he flaps his wings and takes off once more.  
  
The giants are falling, one by one, while two stand tall. Their slow punches making the air seem windier than usual, he tries his hardest not to get swayed. His arms are tired, their hard to move in this body of his. His muscles are contracting, his feathers are rustling. It hurts and he can't stand it anymore.  
  
His being burns, it feels like he's being torn apart. It's only his second time being special, this wasn't supposed to be going on for so long. Fatigue is catching up and he's afraid he can't give it his all. His teeth are tight, clenched together so strongly he feels they might shatter. His neck is sore, it hurts to look even the slightest to the side.  
  
He gives a roar, a shout, a cry. There's a commotion behind him but he must carry on. He flies ahead of the two beasts, the smaller ones jumping down. He circles around, he might drop but he has to carry on. It's getting blurrier, his memory is hazy. It'll be over soon, very soon. The girl is waiting for him, he can't give up yet.  
  
He's beginning to forget, he's jumping from spot to spot. A giant is falling, pinches in his skin bring his attention away. The two humans are back, they tell him to go home. He does. The girl is waiting for him. He turns and yet something isn't right. His eyes are wide, shining brightly as he feels his heart may break.  
  
His home, or what could be called his home, is overrun by beasts of smaller size.   
  
He flaps his wings of freedom, he flies his fastest, he gets there quickly. The two on his back are gone once more, or maybe there's just one of them. She's fighting her hardest, he must too. His jaw is wide, he's killing as many as he can. His mind wanders and he feels he recognizes some of these beasts. It seems his heart is ripping in two.  
  
It's almost done for, but when he goes to charge at another he stops. There, in front of him, is a skinny beast. Their hair is dark, slicked back while pieces frame the face. A snarl is cast at hum, a button nose, and big teeth. He's brought charges at, but he can't bring himself to fight.  
  
The girl. She's been contaminated.   
  
She'll live her days mindless, and he cants help but thinks about giving away his special. She deserves it more than he, she deserves to live longer than he. A shout, a calling, and he heard the human from before yelling and sobbing. She's distraught and telling him to finish it off. He feels his heart may break in two, he feels he's been stabbed in his heart.  
  
He looks at the beast, his vision is blurry and bloodstained. His cheeks are wet, slick, and salty. His heart s no more.  
  
"Goodbye, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Auf Wiedersehen, Meine Liebe is german for Goodbye, My Love (supposedly!! Correct me if I'm wrong!!!).
> 
> I haven't proofread this at all, so I apologize for the spelling mistakes.


End file.
